War
by Errant Knave
Summary: Was a SwanQueen One shot, now with multiple bits. Thanks for the reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

War

Note: Unbeta-ed SQ One Shot. I'm testing a theory on re: banning and things...

The pivotal moment happened after Emma was once again made the target of Regina's anger and frustration at Henry's regular attempts to sneak out to Mary Margaret's place. She delivered the boy home, an echo of the first time she met Regina. Once both women were sure that Henry was back in bed and out of earshot, Regina verbally lashed out at Emma. When Emma felt that the insides of her cheek could only takes so much abuse from her restraining herself, she said:

"I'm tired and I have another long day ahead of me doing inane paperwork that I know you come up with just to fuck with me, Madam Mayor. So please shut up and let me get out of here because right now I could only come up with two ways of shutting you up: I either punch you in the face or stick my tongue down your throat. I would love to get violent with you –again - but I want to avoid more paperwork about how I had to arrest myself. As for kissing you, well, you're so stuck up, it would probably be like kissing a monk."

Seconds later, Regina was on her and Emma couldn't help but moan as their kiss became more heated. When they broke apart for air, they stared at each other with a mixture of lust, anger, curiosity, and competition.

"Now what?", Emma asked.

"Shut up and let's get this over with." Regina took a step forward and Emma met her halfway. They kissed all the way to the study and onto the couch. Clothes were hastily discarded en route. Their unspoken agreement is that they needed only to get the sexual tension out of the way, but the homicidal feelings would remain, and remain mutual.

As Emma bore down her hips to rub her cunt on Regina's, the other woman gripped her ass to pull her closer, as if whoever is passive, loses the game or the war or whatever the hell it is they were doing. When Regina came first, she couldn't miss the passing smirk from Emma who thought of it as a minor victory. In retaliation, Regina simultaneously tightened her grip of Emma's hips and pushed hers upwards to create greater friction; the blonde quickly fell into an orgasm of her own.

As they lay there with Emma partially on top of the mayor, Regina asked between harsh exhales, "who won what, exactly?"

Emma lifted her head from Regina's chest to reply, "I'm not sure. Maybe we need to do it again to find out."

The contest that began that night turned into a war. Both women took every opportunity to antagonize each other in a cycle that included a few days of strained civility after each sexual encounter. Those periods were then followed by heightened antagonism and then private meetings held either in the Mayor's study, or the guest room downstairs.

Storybrooke residents took to flocking to Granny's when both women were in and town assembly meetings began filling up just so they could be up-to-date on their own soap opera. Leroy started a pool on which of the two would end up killing the other.

After one scathing public battle – during which Regina managed to question Emma's effectiveness as sheriff in dealing with some minor vandalism by youngsters which made Emma remark in turn that the Mayor was so uptight that, rather than poop, diamonds came out of her posterior – Emma spent most of the night drinking on the counter at Granny's. Ruby tried to cheer her up, tossing an unflattering comment about the brunette but Emma seemed intent on getting to oblivion as soon as possible. And then her phone rang, the screen indicating that "Vile Evil Witch" was calling.

She let it ring for a couple of times before she finally picked up. "What?"

"You want our town sheriff known as the village idiot and the town drunk?"

Emma looked around to see a certain German-made car passing by. "I'm off the clock, Mayor"

"Your office comes with duties that are not defined by the clock, Miss Swan."

"What would you have me do now?"

"Henry is having a sleepover at Michael's." She let the statement hang there, hoping that enough brain cells were still working inside the blonde's skull.

"I hope you realize I may not be entirely pleasant during this short talk about town business."

"When were you ever pleasant?"

"I'll see you soon."

It wasn't entirely unexpected then, when Regina felt herself being slammed against her front door with a strong forearm against her chest and one hand roughly pushing into her panties. She kept trying to put off her orgasm by calling Emma every word for "idiot" that she knew, while the blonde responded with her own choice of epithets. To both their surprise, Regina came up with an ejaculation of the wet kind, in addition to the verbal ones. She retaliated on the living room couch by assaulting Emma's clit with her mouth while pummelling her with fingers. When that was done, the Sheriff began looking around for her clothes, hoping to get dressed and get out before any more "negotiations" wear her out to the point of making her fall asleep at some undetermined location between the mansion and her room at Mary Margaret's.

"Just sleep here, you fool. What kind of mayor would I be if I let the sheriff walk around wasted?" She got up then and began her trek up to her room. She looked back to see Emma struggling with an alcohol and sex-induced haze, unsure of what to do. "Bed, Swan." She slowed her steps to make sure that the blonde was following her lead.

Behind her, Emma was giving herself reminders to buy a strap-on for the next battle. Or war. Or whatever it is they are doing.


	2. Chapter 2

War

Notes: For the rare few who wanted seconds :) Accessories may show up in a future chapter. Still unbeta'ed - drop a line if interested to do the thankless task of editing my rambling self.

Chapter Two: Served cold

The details were hazy, but somehow, some cursed, magical how, the morning arrived to find them tangled up in each other's arms. Emma was sure, as she restricted her movement to breathing and blinking, that anyone who would find her with her head resting on Regina's bosom (ample, delectable, and hides a heart made of ice) would think them a pair of besotted lovers. Her traitorous arms were wrapped around the brunette, and the other woman's arms and other body parts felt warm and soft. Beyond the warm and soft and the down-there tingling, what Emma felt was panic, and she was sure that she resembled the bewildered look of a small kitten seeing its reflection for the first time.

She felt the moment that Regina woke up, because the other woman tensed up and there was really no way Emma could escape noticing the increase in her heartbeat, what with her head fused to the other woman's chest.

Neither woman wanted to break the strange mutual hostage situation.

"Unfortunately, Swan, I know you're still alive and very much awake, judging by your breathing pattern. So if you're done drooling on me, Henry will be home by 2 pm and I have things to do."

_Finally, _Emma thought. She lifted her head and started to peel the rest of her person away from Regina. "You're the one who trapped me against your boobies."

The other woman glared, obviously gearing up for a fight.

That's when Emma saw a giant hickey by the side of Regina's neck, one that was located not quite low enough to be easily hidden by a collar. She needed an escape hatch of sorts. "Or maybe, you need to flip your mattress because obviously it has started to dip in the middle which is why we both ended up in the...middle."

"Or perhaps your less-than-graceful oafish self pinned me down in my sleep. Don't blame this mattress. It is worth more and is much more useful than your Matchbox wreck of a car!"

"That car has seen me through a lot, Madam Mayor, and the next time you insult it would cost you, I swear to all the Gods ever invented."

While Emma got up and started looking around for her clothes, Regina sat up in her bed, torso proudly displayed and a smirk gracing her features. "Cheap. Used. Unreliable." She spat out each word, and watched carefully as Emma took each of them to mean both object and owner. The flushed face and glinting green were positively delicious against the waves of blond.

Up until then, both women were quite aware that everything that transpired was fodder for some serious hate sex; but the effect of the next word was a surprise to both. Regina meant for it to indicate the nature of their non-relationship, but Emma heard instead a painful indictment of who she was, from birth and through the series of homes she had to go through.

"Disposable."

She looked like she wanted to say something back, but opted rather to silently gather her things and figure out the fastest way to get dressed on the way to the front door.

Regina slipped back under the covers, frowning at how she couldn't define why this particular victory against the blonde felt heavy. "Pyrrhic", she whispered when she finally remembered the rarely used term, well, rarely used by her. She was one to make sure her victories counted. And yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that neither of them won this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

War

Note: Editing the fourth and last chapter, it will be up soon :) This is a bit rushed, because I have other projects and well, that's all of my excuse.

Chapter Three: War made civil

"I liked it better when they were fighting." Leroy grumbled, as he, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Granny looked on while Henry, Emma, and Regina shared Sunday breakfast.

Recently, Emma has become Super Sheriff, but Emma the person was disappearing. She practically lived at the station now, according to Mary Margaret, who has to readjust to an uncluttered apartment, what with the source of clutter missing. She prevented Leroy from starting fights while drunk in a brilliant way, by offering him all the drinks he could stand, at absolutely no cost, provided that he drink them in one of the cells. She talked some of Archie's neighbors into laying out bowls of dog food outside their yards to help stall Pongo on his way to unearned freedom. Rumor has it, or Ruby has it, that she rented an old cabin for a song and was fixing up the place. The rumor was confirmed by an excited Henry.

Everyone also noticed how civil, yet cold, the Sheriff started to act towards their feared leader. She refused to rise to the juiciest taunting that Regina dished out, calling her department inept and reading a litany of shortcomings, both actual and imagined during a town meeting. When it was Emma's turn, she merely stated that she would look into the issues raised by Madam Mayor and submit a report to her, a report that she would also post in public locations for Storybrooke residents to examine. She even ended her terse speech with a thank you for Regina. That was roughly three weeks ago, and all of Storybrooke was on tenterhooks, watching closely and waiting for an explosion from both warring parties.

At that point, Regina has constructed a rationalization that it was the sex she missed (certainly not the rest of Emma), and if she could find a suitable substitute then all thoughts of Emma would gradually revert back to their original state, one of regarding the other woman as a pest, another forgettable aspect of her realm. Emma, on the other hand, fought her impulse to run away from Storybrooke; she knew her disappearance would devastate Henry. The now defunct thing she and the mayor shared was the most important item on her "Fuck Off and Good Riddance, Storybrooke!" list, but damn if Regina hasn't somehow still managed to keep her libido tied to her rage. The madder she got at Regina, the harder it was to stop herself from remembering how exciting and energetic she was in the sack, and how she felt and sounded and tasted once those expensive suits were out of the way.

Emma was looking forward to a night with several beers and possibly a bout of self-love when she received a text from Regina. With a sigh, she steeled herself for another infuriating request that stretches the concept of what a small town sheriff is supposed to do, even on her day off.

_Henry has asked me to invite you to lunch tomorrow. His theory is that you must be getting bored with the menu at Granny's which is why you spent lunch today spearing a salad._

Emma's initial instinct was to text the woman to let her know that she would rather eat dog poop than be anywhere in close quarters with her again. The truth though, is that given how they feel about one another and how they have historically expressed their loathing, she feared that they would end up back where they started, to the long bouts of naked attempts at homicide via orgasms.

**If he's still awake, I could talk to him now and tell him that I'll be busy tomorrow. Or I'll just tell him tomorrow before lunch.**

_He's at Michael's for another sleepover._

"Fuckkkk..." Emma wished she couldn't remember what those words meant back when she and Regina were complicating their mutual dislike with sex. She clenched her jaw, feeling her anger welling up, and her mind drifted to what she would like to do to the other woman, especially with a harness and a dildo, and the determination to not let Regina in, in more ways than one.

Just as quickly, the possibility of her misreading Regina and being mercilessly humiliated about it sprang to mind. Her skin was becoming hyper-aware of her tank top and boxers, and a familiar warmth was starting to emerge from her cunt. She was searching her mind for a cutting dismissal for the mayor before turning off her phone and dealing with rousing matters herself. Finally, her misfiring neurons gave her something.

**Good to know. Was that it?**

_Did you want it to be?_

Naturally, Regina would try to find a way to sort of make her apologize to her own damn self then maybe grant her back the privilege of banging her. But a challenge has been issued and she was going to win it.

**I want to get off and I want to get someone off. If that someone is going to be you, understand that I don't want conversation. Everything else is fair game.**

_Been growing balls, recently, have you?_

**No balls, but I intend to show up with something else. Unless you're scared.**

_The front door is unlocked. You're the last thing I would be scared of._


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Done and thanks for reading :) reviews are appreciated

Chapter Four: Endgame

Emma would not relent this time. This time she would run the show. "Hands and knees."

"NO." Regina had cried so much during the early times with Leopold that he started demanding that she endure him in that position, so that her anguished face would not get in the way of his satisfaction. The worst times were those occasions when her mind would seek to protect itself and her body by making her think of the one man she wanted to give her self to, while the reality was that she was a whore with a crown. "I don't want that."

Emma saw a flash of terror in the brunette's eyes, something her survival instinct had taught her to recognize; Regina schooled her reaction to play it off as being belligerent, but the blonde was quicker. It wasn't about the other woman trying to control their coupling, rather, it was from a memory resurfacing, a scar making itself known. Whatever else they were to each other, however much they used sex to express loathing, there was always an underlying respect, a sense that they each recognized the other a worthy adversary.

She nodded and watched as Regina shook off the memory and slowly splayed her legs, accommodating her between them. She hovered over the other woman, making sure to look her in the eyes as she spoke. "Take my cock and rub it against your pussy."

She looked down and watched the tip of the black dildo making a maddening visual of spreading the brunette's labia and slowly massaging her clit; she became even more dangerously undone by the sight of a plump bottom lip between perfect white teeth as Regina watched her reactions.

Emma slowly lowered her lips to Regina's, eyes commanding the other woman to release her lip and accept the impending kiss. Of course, Regina had to sneak a small smirk before it could happen. In retaliation, Emma suddenly pulled back, while on instinct, Regina lifted her head to chase the promised kiss from swollen lips.

She spared a quick downward glance between them, "Take me in first." Later, Emma would wonder where she found the self-control to engage in this quick mind-fuck and not jump in to the actual fucking.

"And if I don't?"

"I take it off, fuck myself with it while you watch, then walk away to leave you to yourself, Madam Mayor." She then gently move her hips up, making sure that the dildo slid up against Regina in a slow tease.

"Bitch..." Regina hissed as her body arched. She grabbed the shaft with her right hand and canted her hips while her other hand latched onto Emma's ass . Once the tip was in, she moaned in relief when she felt the blonde push into her.

Emma had a plan. It was brilliant and went something like this: one, bring harness and cock, and make sure that she and only she will be wearing it; two, drill the bitch hard until her stupid judgey eyes roll back into her head; three, drill the bitch some more after slipping a hand against her own clit; four and most important, get off spectacularly; and five, go home with harness, cock, and dignity.

It was par for the course for her that the first push be slow with a hint of pause once all in. It would be better for both of them down the line. Right? But then Regina did this involuntary thing that threw her game plan out the window. She knew it was not calculated by the way her breath hitched and by the look in her eyes before she shut them tightly .

"Emma..." Regina sighed as she felt the blonde bearing down on her, almost gently. It was absurd, Regina thought as they began moving together, that something resembling reconciliation was hovering about. They were nothing to each other then, they were obviously and publicly nothing to each other during these past few weeks, and they were certainly nothing to each other now, even with their limbs and lips fused.

The only battle the blonde found herself fighting that night was the battle to not come before Regina did; she won by mere seconds and not without almost biting her own lip bloody from the effort. Having pulled out, she rested for a few moments on top of Regina. She thought the other woman must have been too worn out to object to being a pillow, maybe she was also a little too tired to come up with an insult or two that perhaps involved the word "peasant" before tossing Emma out on her ass.

"I should go," Emma mumbled against Regina's neck.

"Uh-hmmm..."

Regina's hummed assent ended as vibrations in her throat and chest. Her hands did not receive the memo and remained resting on Emma's unscratched, unbruised, unmarked back.

"This doesn't mean we'll be all nice and civil to each other now, does it?" Emma lifted her head then, to see Regina smirking with eyes closed. "Cause us being chummy would just be unbearable."

"Heaven forbid. Whatever else, twice, but not that." She felt Emma's weight settle back down onto her. It was not unpleasant. Well it wasn't, until she felt the younger woman start fidgeting, at which point she opened her eyes to find the other woman wriggling out of the harness while trying to remain plastered on her.

After wriggling back into a comfortable position, Emma asked, "Should we be worried that the score is one orgasm each and we're sort of resting a bit too early in the night?"

"No. And I didn't think it possible for you, but you are overthinking things, Swan."

"You know I'd forgotten whether or not I tasted cum or bile the last time I went down on you."

"Please. You forget your own name every time you're down there."

"You overestimate yourself."

"Not possible."

"Yes, possible."

"You're not drawing me into a school yard, "am not, am too" discussion."

"I just did."

"Did n-" Regina felt Emma deliberately painting a smirk against the side of her neck. "Your immaturity is remarkable."

"Word."

"You have to disagree with the insult, you know, to keep the ball rolling."

"Next time, maybe."

Regina chuckled. Emma just invited herself over, but she couldn't find the words that would irk the blonde just so, enough to mock but not to wound. The mood tonight wasn't right for drawing blood, physically and otherwise. Strange, given how much animosity towards each other they have been stacking up.

"Do you want me to move?" Emma asked, her voice drowsy.

At that very moment, Regina was comfortable and warm. Emma was not an unpleasant experience - just at that moment, a freak occurrence, surely. "Can you guarantee that moving means you won't jab me with those bony things you call elbows?"

"I'd really rather jab you with them at full strength and with premeditation."

"Then shut your face and help me make lunch tomorrow."

"Sold."

"Do not drown me with drool."

"Don't smother me with boobs."

The unspoken ending for that night was that the terrain defeated them both. That mattress must be sinking in the middle, perhaps due to some factory defect, and now it has two people on top of it that had to settle just so, one on top of the other, unfriends, unlovers, who despite themselves, are headed for an ending that people would call happy - but not to their faces, because allegedly, they don't even like each other.


End file.
